Code Geass: What Happened Afterwards
by LadyMimi101
Summary: " I don't feel like Lelouch is gone." "C.c?" "L-Lelouch?" "Hey (Name)-chan. Happy to see me?" My take on what happened afterwards with you adding your own OC. Enjoy and please review. AN: My first Code Geass story and I'm sorry if its wrong, I haven't watched Code Geass in a while. 2 omakes at the end to bring up the mood. Updated!


**Is this the End?**

"Zero! Zero! Zero!" The chants were from all around. News reporters were saying that the great demon emperor had died. Their savior: Zero, the Dark Phantom that brought 'justice'.

The sorrowful cries of Nunnally vi Britannia cut through the air. No one paid any heed to her cries. No one but [Name], who was also crying softly and silently for the man that brought warmth and darkness into her life. It was hard to believe he was dead; after all, he had lived through so much and survived. Nobody approached Nunnally; instead they all went for the 'prisoners'. _Sad, isn't it, Lelouch_, [Name] thought. She slowly made her way through the people to where Nunnally, 'Zero', and Lelouch's body lay.

"It's not fair!" Nunnally cried over and over again. [Name] looked up at 'Zero' and started walking up to him. He tensed but when she stopped a few feet before him, he relaxed slightly. More tears came out of [Name]'s eyes as she looked at Lelouch's murderer. Strangely, she didn't feel hate or anger at him. No, she just felt… nothing. It was as if she had lost herself and her feelings.

'Zero' was shocked. He had just killed [Name]'s best friend, possibly lover. But all she did was stare at him blankly. Suddenly [Name] smiled slightly, almost as if with sorrow, as if she knew something he didn't. It wouldn't surprise him if she did or even if she knew it was him as 'Zero'. After all, she always had a knack of knowing things that others didn't.

_Suzaku, huh?_ [Name] thought.

_Well, he did want to kill Lelouch. I guess he got his wish._ [Name] continued. 'Zero' walked toward her his hand outstretched to comfort her, but she flinched and stepped back. She looked at him and then silently went down to Nunnally. She had stopped crying but was still mumbling things.

"Nunnally-chan?" [Name] said softly. Nunnally looked up to see [Name]'s tear-stained face, but saw she was making an effort to keep herself together.

"What?" Nunnally mumbled quietly, her voice cracking. [Name] smiled softly and bent down, hugged Nunnally's form. She hugged her tightly, putting her head on Nunnally's shoulder to hide her face, and replied softly,

"You know what Lelouch wanted right? He left Zero here to protect you so you could make peace with everyone else. So do what he wanted. Okay?"

Nunnally looked at the sky, tears falling from her sad, pale, violet eyes.

"Okay."

**~Days Later~**

Silent, warm tears streamed down her face and onto her lap as she sat outside the city gates. Nunnally was taking [Name]'s advice and started working with other leaders. Everybody was happy because the 'Demon' Emperor Lelouch was dead and they could live without his 'threat.' Everybody but [Name].

"Lelouch? What am I supposed to do? Now that you're gone, leaving Nunnally a protector and peace has been made, now what? I don't want to go back to no one, the lost girl that suddenly appeared. No one knew who I was, but you helped me. You gave me an identity." [Name] whispered.

"(Name)? Is that you?" a voice said. [Name] looked up to see Suzaku in his Zero disguise.

"Su-Zero? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be… There? After all, you brought justice from the Emperor Lelouch, the Demon. And I bet Nunnally is there so you should go to protect her. And-" Suzaku interrupted her.

"Shouldn't you also be there?"

"Huh?"

"Lelouch was someone you cared about, and you know why he chose to die, so shouldn't you say good-bye?" Suzaku explained gently. [Name] stared at him then looked at path in front of them.

"I don't want to say good-bye. I don't feel like Lelouch is gone. Is it just me? Or is this the end of Lelouch?" [Name] asked rhetorically.

"[Name]… I don't know myself. I sort of feel the same way, but… I _killed_ him myself." Suzaku murmured. [Name] looked up at the sky while a breeze flew by making her hair fly with it. Suzaku looked at her for a moment and saw her looking up at the sky with her [Color] hair surrounding her and thought, _she really is beautiful._

"Hey, Suzaku?" [Name]'s voice pulled him into reality.

"Y-yes?" Suzaku stuttered, blushing inside his mask.

"Do you think Nunnally would let me move to the country? I've never been there and Lelouch told me he was going to take me there before, but he never got the chance." [Name] answered, still not looking at Suzaku.

"W-what? Bu-bu-but you can't leave! Nunnally needs you and- and-"Suzaku protested when he got interrupted by a soft voice.

"Is that really what you want [Name]-chan?" They both turned to see Nunnally on her wheelchair with Kallen behind her.

"[N-n-Name]-chan? Do you really want to?" Kallen whispered the [Color]-eyed female. [Name] looked down, making her [Color] hair cover her face. Then she looked up with fierce eyes and replied,

"Yes! I need some time away and, while I don't know when or if I'm coming back, I will visit as much as possible." Nunnally nodded, smiling.

"I knew that you would do something like this. Very well, I'll let you go. I've got Zero, the Black Knights, and Kallen by my side. Just don't stay away, will you?" Nunnally smiled, small tears coming from her eyes. [Name] smiled at her and hugged her.

"Thank you." [Name] felt Nunnally sneakily put something in her pocket but didn't react. She leaned back and stated,

"Well, I better get going! It's gonna take a while to travel so see ya later everyone!"

**~Time skip forward to a year ahead~**

"Well, I'm going home now!"

"Goodbye!"

"Take care on the way back and don't accept free rides ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that." An older [Name] walked out the back door of a store, waving at her fellow workers. When she was around the corner, she sighed.

"God, that took forever. Today sure was a busy day. Hm, what should I eat for dinner?"[Name] had been living in a small village for a while, occasionally visiting Nunnally and everyone. She didn't go often though, since she was far away from the city. She now lived on the outskirts of the village, in a small cottage by the forest. She had made it with the money Nunnally had given to her when she left.

"Ah, what to eat, what to eat?" [Name] asked herself, thinking hard. Apparently hard enough for her to not notice two people coming her way.

SMACK! [Name] fell to the floor while the person she had bumped into was still standing, albeit shaky. [Name] immediately apologized.

"AH! Oh gosh I am so sorry! I wasn't looking to see where I was going and-"

"It's quite alright. Besides I should be apologizing, after all I made a lady fall." A silky voice interrupted her as the person stretched a hand to her. _Why is that voice so familiar? _[Name] mused as she grate fully accepted the hand. The man's face was covered, with a sort of clothe that one would wear for the desert, so she couldn't see his face.

"Thank you, sir. I apologize for bumping into you anyway. Might you join me for dinner as an apology?" [Name] asked, laughing a bit.

"Well, well, if it isn't lil [Name]-chan. How have you been?" a second voice called out behind the man. (Name) was surprised at another familiar voice. This person, however, was not hiding their face.

"C-C.c? What are you doing here?" [Name] cried, hugging her, leaving the man forgotten.

"I should be asking _you_ that. _You_ should be in the city." C.c replied sternly. [Name] was crying in happiness at the sight of her best friend, wetting C.c's shirt.

"I left because I didn't feel like staying for nothing. I'd rather travel. But what happened to you after…. The incident? Everyone assumed you left." [Name] asked firmly, but her voice broke at the end.

"Well I'm here because I didn't want to stay there, and this guy couldn't either. So now we're traveling…" C.c stopped talking when she realized [Name] wasn't looking at her but at her companion.

"L-Lelouch?" [Name] whispered softly. Lelouch looked at [Name] with soft eyes, smiling, and said,

"Hey [Name]-chan. Happy to see me?"

**OMAKE!**

"Ouch! [Name]-chan! What was that for?" Lelouch howled in pain on the ground while (Name) looked at him with angry eyes and her fist where Lelouch's stomach was.

"_**That's for making me think you were dead all this time!"**_ [Name] said frighteningly. C.c was hiding a few feet away, already expecting [Name] to blow up. Suddenly [Name] pulled Lelouch up and hugged him.

"And don't you ever leave me again, got it?" the [Color]-haired female whispered. Lelouch was surprised but hugged her back anyway. _Wouldn't want to make her angry again_, Lelouch thought warily as [Name] hugged him tighter.

**OMAKE 2!**

CLICK! went the camera as C.c took a picture. Lelouch and [Name] looked at C.c and the camera. C.c left, running away as quickly as she could to escape [Name]'s wrath.

"_**C.C!"**_ Yup, she was sooo gonna get it. _Ah well, it was worth it_, C.c thought as she looked at the picture of cute little Lelouch and [Name] hugging each other.

* * *

**LadyMimi101: And that's that! I hope everyone loved it.**

**Nunnally**: Of course they loved it Mimi-chan.

**LadyMimi101: Aw thanks Nunnally-chan!**

**Nunnally**: Your welcome. =) Now Do the disclaimer.

**LadyMimi101: Aw but Nunnally...*cowers under Nunnaly's stern glare* Oh fine! I don't own Code Geass... Either of the seasons.**

**Nunnally:** Good girl.

**LadyMimi101: Anyway! Thanks for reading and pretty please review! First reviewer! You get to decide my next oneshot, if I should make it a series, or something else entirely.**

**Nunnally, Lelouch, C.c, Suzaku*who recently joined us* and LadyMimi101:** Goodbye and pretty please do review!

* * *

Edited AN:

**LadyMimi101: I did this again and instead of bolding Name, I put it in brackets. I got this idea from a reviewer but I cannot go with her other suggestion. Sorry. If anyone else has advice, please announce it to me.**


End file.
